


Date and Learn

by ghaskan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, No Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Sonia Nevermind wants to know what it is like to go on a date, and Owari Akane is the right woman for the job.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becky/gifts).



Sonia Nevermind had been born a princess first, and a girl second. In her country, Novoselic, she could have never dreamed of going on date with another person, for duty came before her own personal wishes, and her duty was to marry a man who would become the best possible king to rule her country. The closest Sonia had come to having a date had been her interactions with potential suitors, but those were formal affairs conducted under heavy surveillance.

However, this was Japan, and, for the first time, Sonia Nevermind thought of herself as a girl first, and a princess second. At long last, she could experience the wonders of dating firsthand, rather than through TV dramas!

But how did people in Japan invite others to go on a date? In her own country, it was customary to exchange pictures of one’s growing Makango before inviting someone on a date. What was she supposed to do when everyone in Japan was without a Makango?

When in doubt, ask, and so Sonia decided to seek out her classmates for help on the matter. At least one of them (Sonia could not recall his name very well. It sounded like the name of a beverage. Pepsi, was it?) would be interested, although Sonia intended on rejecting him, even if he was the only one to offer to help.

During their class’s lunch break, Sonia rose from her seat and cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “Pardon me, and, if I may, allow me to make a selfish request. Would any of you please consider going on a date with me tomorrow?”

Her eyes darted to glance at Pepsi. Much to Sonia’s surprise, Pepsi showed no interest in her proposal, and in fact, he was looking out the window while fidgeting. Suppressing a sigh of relief, Sonia erased him from her mind for the time being.

Sonia faced her classmates, and it was plain as day that her request awakened uneasiness in them. It dawned on Sonia that perhaps she had gotten carried away with her fantasies of being a girl first in this country. Of course… going on a date with someone carrying such a heavy title must seem like a daunting prospect.

Before she had the time to further wallow in her grief, Nidai Nekomaru, the burly Super High School Level Manager, broke the silence with one of his hearty chuckles. “I would have loved to come, but unfortunately I have a date of my own tomorrow as well! What a coincidence!”

“Wait a minute! You’ve got a date, old man? Why didn’t ya tell me anythin’?” Owari Akane, who Nidai had taken under his wing as an apprentice, protested.

“Mu… I was hoping that you would go ahead and get some training done by yourself during my absence, but I suppose I have been caught red-handed.”

“OLD MAN!!”

“Sorry, sorry… you too may take the day off. It’s only fair.”

“Hell yeah!” Owari said as she pumped her fists in the air. Then, she walked towards Sonia. “Hey, how ‘bout I go with ya on that date? Sounds pretty fun to me! And… we’re grabbin’ somethin’ to eat, yeah?”

“Splendid! Thank you, Owari-san! Yes, we shall meet for lunch, and then… How would a Japanese person carry out the rest of the date?” Sonia asked, her voice oozing enthusiasm.

“Beats me.” Akane took her time to give her inner ear a good scratch with her pinky as she gave the matter some thought. “I guess watchin’ movies‘s a thing? They’re freakin’ expensive, though.”

“Do not concern yourself with money! I will be covering all the expenses, for it is the least I can do to thank you for your help.”

“Ya gonna pay the popcorn too?”

“But of course!”

“Great! Well, see ya tomorrow, then!”

“I will see you tomorrow, Owari-san!”

They went back to their seats, and everyone else stopped eavesdropping and went back to eating the lunch in their bento boxes instead.

* * *

 

Sonia arrived at the Italian restaurant where she would have lunch with Akane at exactly 11:45 PM. The streets were bustling with activity, as more and more people entered their lunch break period and scurried to grab a bite before their time was up. Sonia used her mobile phone to check on the news of her country on Facebook as she waited for her date. She was immersed in a post about the inauguration of a new military base when Akane made her dramatic entrance.

Sprinting through the streets, Akane squeezed through any opening she could find in the sea of hungry people, jumping over them and running on walls when she ran out of more grounded options. It was only 12:02PM, two minutes past the agreed time, but Akane refused to arrive much later than that.

“Yo!” Akane said as she braked hard.  “Sorry I’m late!”

“It is fine, Owari-san! You are only three minutes late.” Sonia clasped her hands in front of her chest and stared at Akane with starry eyes. “More importantly, the stunt you pulled just now was impressive! Were you doing parkour?”

“Yeah, well, somethin’ like that!” Akane said with a big grin plastered on her face. “How ‘bout we go eat now?” Her stomach let out a guttural howl as if expressing its agreement.

Sonia would have preferred to eat at a Japanese restaurant, but she changed her mind after seeing Akane drool at the idea of eating Italian. It was good cuisine, so Sonia was fine with the arrangement (and, besides, it would be a nice break from her all-Japanese diet). Sonia opted to order caprese salad and spaghetti bolognese. Akane, for her part, wolfed down breadsticks, a bunch of pizzetas, an entire salami, three different varieties of pizza, shrimp risotto, meat lasagna, and two scoops of artisanal chocolate ice cream. When they were both finished (at the same time, as luck would have it), Sonia paid the bill without batting an eye and even left behind a generous tip.

“That was awesome! All food’s great but I think Italian’s won a place in my heart.”

“I am glad you enjoyed it! Now, shall we continue our date?”

* * *

 

“Which movie should we watch?” Sonia asked after they walked into the movie theater.

Akane was already jogging towards the concession stand. “I dunno, whatever’s fine! It’s not like I’m scared of anythin’.”

Sonia decided to purchase tickets for the latest war film cult hit featuring supernatural scenes, the best of its genre to come out in the last ten years, at least according to the forum posts she had read.

They made their way to the auditorium where the movie would be screened. Akane staggered with her arms wrapped around four extra large popcorn buckets. Sonia, for her part, held the tickets in one hand, and a soda cup in the other.

After they entered the auditorium, Akane prodded Sonia with her elbow. “Hey, isn’t that the old man and what’s-his-name?” She jutted her chin to indicate the seats in the back row furthest away from the entrance.

“I believe his name is Pepsi-kun,” Sonia said. “And yes, it would seem that is the case. They appear to be fairly busy, at any rate.”

“Are they makin’ out? Ew. I think we’d better leave ‘em be.”

And so the two girls made their way to the middle rows as Nidai and Souda’s tongues battled for dominance.

The commercials came and went, and the movie started at last. Owari watched it with the mildest of interests, busy as she was eating popcorn. Sonia, on the other hand, watched each and every scene with starry-eyed intent. Everything drew her in, including the Japanese dub. Her own country was so small that not even children’s movies were dubbed; everything was in English with subtitles.

Around the halfway mark, the supernatural elements began to manifest. A scene with ghosts of the soldiers who had died thorough the movie was the first to play, and it was as gory and scary as its rating allowed (a scream from the back row pierced their ears as soon as the ghosts appeared). Sonia turned to face Akane, ready to ramble about how excellent the visual effects were, but found her companion trembling, with her eyes wide open.

“Owari-san, are you all right?”

“G-ghosts…” was all Akane could say under her ragged breath.

“If you would like, you can hold my hand—”

Akane cut her off. “No! I’m not so weak that I can’t watch this!” she blurted, only to shrink back once more. “I… I…”

“It’s fine… it’s fine…” Sonia reassured in a hushed tone, and then grasped Akane’s right hand with her left. Akane offered no resistance.

The movie continued, and so did the frightening scenes. Whenever one came up, Sonia would gently squeeze Akane’s hand, and the latter’s trembling would cease.

* * *

 

As soon as the credits rolled, Akane sprang back to her feet, stretched her back, and rolled her shoulders. “Jeez, I ain’t fit to be on my butt for so long! But ‘twas worth it, I s’ppose.”

“Indeed, it was an excellent movie!”

Outside, the setting sun’s ray meshed with the blue sky to form a gradient of orange and magenta. Was it already time to say goodbye? Akane glanced at Sonia, who in turn was staring off into the distance, thinking about her homeland, perhaps. Unsure as to why, Akane found her fingers pulled in by Sonia’s hand, and, before she knew it, they were holding hands again.

“Hmm? Are you still scared, Owari-san?”

“No, it’s nothin’ like that! It’s just… I kinda digged it when we’re holdin’ hands back there. It felt nice. Do ya mind if we walk like this for a while?”

Sonia giggled. “You are my date, so I do not mind it at all! Shall we go, then?”

Akane nodded while bearing a sheepish grin. The two girls strolled hand in hand, with no particular destination in mind. Perhaps they would end up arriving at one of their houses and be forced to part ways. But, for the time being, they would enjoy each other’s company, step by step, as they walked towards the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> A note for the uninitiated: the soudanidai scene was heavily inspired by one of the greater works crafted by our forefathers, [Peepshow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4667252).
> 
> This was written as a birthday gift for [Becky](https://twitter.com/ghoulg1rl). Go wish her a happy birthday if you can!


End file.
